Enjoy the Silence
by Iboubou
Summary: Deux anciens amants. Une danse. Un secret qui n'en est plus un. "Words are meaningless and forgettable. Words are very unnecessary. They can only do harm."


Salut !

Bon alors hier, j'ai écouté Enjoy the Silence de Depeche Mode et ça n'a pas manqué, je me suis mise à écrire :3

Pour être honnête, cette version est complètement différente de celle que j'ai écris cette nuit mais j'ai envie de vous dire, qui s'en inquiète ?

Par contre, petit disclaimer, ce texte spoile la fin de Run away with me donc si vous comptez lire l'histoire d'Astoria et Drago, allez y et revenez plus tard !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Etait-il en train de rêver ?

Noyé dans le regard sombre de Lyrae Rosier, Drago se laissa porter par la musique. Il oublia la présence de son fils, du mari de la jeune femme, des ragots qui ne manqueraient pas de commenter leur pas.

Plus rien n'importait. Les vibrations des cordes et le murmures des conversations couvraient le bruit de son cœur, s'écrasant un peu plus à chaque nouveau battement contre sa cage thoracique. Son sourire grandissait devant le rougissement de ses joues, les sensations oubliées au fil des années refaisaient peu à peu surface et il se sentait mourir un peu plus à chaque intant.

Le temps avait emporté les souvenirs de leur liaison et sa jeunesse. Son front se dégarnissait, des cheveux bancs parsemaient ses tempes, perdues dans la pâleur de ses mèches, et des rides s'étiraient autour de ses lèvres et de ses yeux, mais elle… Bon sang que la fin de la vingtaine lui allait bien. La timidité de l'adolescence s'était envolée pour laisser place à une assurance sereine. Son visage était finement mis en valeurs, sa grâce semblait éblouir l'assemblée par chacun de ses mouvements…

Il l'avait toujours trouvé belle, mais ce soir-là, ses souvenirs devenaient fades. Il caressa du regard la douceur de ses traits, se promettant de les garder dans sa mémoire pour toujours.

« N'as-tu pas peur que l'on se pose des questions ? » souffla-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Lorsqu'il l'avait vu entrer dans la salle de bal des Greengrass, il avait tout d'abord été saisi par la panique. Il n'était venu que pour son fils et après des dizaines d'années à fuir les mondanités, il n'avait pas pensé un seul instant à sa présence. Ils s'étaient pourtant promis que leur liaison resterait secrète…

Drago s'apprêtait à partir lorsque la jeune femme était venue vers lui, contre toute attente, pour lui quémander une danse.

« Nous ne sommes qu'une ancienne élève particulièrement douée en portion qui valse avec son ancien professeur. »

Le sourire fut si doux qu'il eut toutes les peines du monde à masquer les émotions qui menaçaient de déborder. Ils étaient tous les deux adultes à présent, mais personne ne devait apprendre. Jamais.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver ici

\- Je suis moi-même étonné d'avoir accepté d'assister à cette soirée.

\- Tant mieux, Drago. Voilà des années que je devais te parler. »

Son regard brun s'était fermé d'un seul coup et une douloureuse hâte s'installa dans sa poitrine d'homme. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis plus de huit ans… Que souhaitait-elle lui dire ?

« Souhaites-tu que nous sortions ?

\- Non, je… Parlons, juste le temps de cette danse. Ou en tout cas, écoute-moi. Ne dis rien d'accord ? Tu vas me détester mais…

\- Te détester Lyrie ? »

Le surnom la fit frissonner contre ses doigts et toute la satisfaction de la sentir aussi réceptive après toutes ses années l'envahit. Il resserra la prise sur sa main, la rapprocha subrepticement de son torse. Allait-il réussir à se séparer d'elle à la fin de cette valse ?

« Drago, s'il te plait… souffla-t-elle en baissant les yeux. Promets-moi que tu ne me couperas pas…

\- J'attendrais que tu ais fini de parler. Qu'as-tu de si important à me dire ? »

Le silence s'attarda quelques secondes alors que le monde continuait de tourner autour d'eux. Elle releva le visage vers lui, une résignation froide au fond de ses prunelles d'ébène. Elle s'humidifia plusieurs fois les lèvres avant de se lancer et Drago saisissait toute la réflexion, le contrôle derrière ses mots. Il avait tant aimé sa voix… A présent, il redoutait de l'entendre.

« Je t'ai aimé, tu sais ? Tu es mon premier amour. Tu étais mon tout… Pourtant nous n'avions pas d'avenir ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle s'arrêta comme pour quémander une affirmation de sa part, mais n'en obtint aucune. Il avait promis de la laisser finir, et puis il n'avait pas grand-chose à en dire. Lyrae avait été un rayon de soleil dans sa vie, apparaissant entre deux nuages, réchauffant son cœur et son âme avant de disparaitre de sa vie. Bien sûr qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu aucun avenir ensemble. Ils l'avaient toujours su et n'avaient jamais chercher à bouleverser leur destinée. Ils s'étaient aimés un instant avant de retourner dans leur quotidien. Lui dans les cachots d'un château millénaire, elle dans la lumière que sa beauté, son intelligence et la réputation de sa famille attiraient sur elle.

« Je sais que… J'aurais dû te le dire plus tôt, Drago. Au moins t'écrire… Mais ça s'est produit si vite, tu sais ? J'étais jeune et si ma tante n'avait pas été présente… Tu vas me détester mais tu devras le garder pour toi malgré tout. Personne ne devra savoir. Ça détruirait nos vies. Et je suis heureuse, tu sais… Mon époux est un amour et j'ai eu une fille, le savais-tu ? »

Non, il n'en savait rien. Les rumeurs des sang-purs ne l'avaient jamais intéressé. Et puis il n'avait jamais imaginé un seul instant qu'elle n'ait pas un jour la vie qu'elle méritait. Elle devait être une excellente épouse et une mère aimante, et il n'en ressentit aucune jalousie. Son bonheur, il l'avait un jour eu auprès d'Astoria et Scorpius ne cessait de lui rappeler à quel point, en un sens, il était fier de sa vie. Il avait toujours espéré que Lyrae trouve un jour sa voie, et elle l'avait fait.

« J'ai eu une fille, Drago, mais… Mais ce n'est pas mon premier enfant. J'en ai eu un de toi avant. »

Les violons et son cœur s'arrêtèrent net. La bulle dans laquelle ils s'étaient enfermés le temps d'une danse vola en éclat et l'envie de lui-même exploser en cris et en question se figea en plein vol. Le visage de la jeune femme se décomposa devant son regard, un instant il appréhenda de la voir pleurer mais la douloureuse distance qui s'installa entre son esprit et la réalité l'enfermèrent dans un état de semi-conscience.

Lyrae avait détourné son visage mais lui… Lui avait l'impression d'être devenu une coquille vide qui se mouvait en rythme.

« Je suis tombée enceinte, Drago. De toi bien sûr, je… Je m'en suis rendue compte à la fin de l'été, après notre rupture. »

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour poser une question mais la force de sa promesse bloqua sa voix dans sa gorge. Il n'en croyait pas un mot. Elle avait quitté Poudlard huit ans plus tôt. Il l'aurait su, s'il avait été père une seconde fois !

« J'ai cru que le monde s'écroulait… Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Plusieurs fois j'ai manqué de te retrouver pour avoir ton aide, Drago, mais tu venais de retrouver Astoria et… Tu sais que je ne pouvais pas avoir d'enfants hors mariage. Ça aurait détruit ma vie, tu le sais. Je ne pouvais pas…

\- Tu l'as tué ? »

Le dégout s'insinuait dans le moindre des pores de son corps. Tout d'un coup, le fait de la tenir dans ses bras devenait insupportable, de l'écouter aussi. Sa voix prenait des accents désagréables qu'il ne lui avait jamais trouvé. L'envie de lui crier toute la haine qui, doucement, l'envahissait, lui saisit les tripes.

« Je n'ai pas avorté, je… Ma tante a compris seule. Elle m'a emmené chez elle et mes parents n'en ont jamais rien su. »

Si elle n'avait pas avorté, alors…

« Où est-il ?

\- Drago, je…

\- Dis-moi où il est. Où est mon fils ? »

Elle s'était mise à trembler contre sa main, le visage toujours impassible, le regard toujours fuyant. Elle avait clairement gagné en contrôle, un contrôle malsain. La jeune fille qu'il avait un jour aimé perdit toute sa beauté. Le mensonge et le secret semblait dévorer ses joues, son nez, son être, et alors qu'elle hésitait à répondre, sa voix se brisa.

« Je ne sais pas, Drago. Je ne veux pas savoir.

\- Où est mon fils ?

\- Ce n'est pas… J'étais incapable de m'en occuper, j'étais au plus mal. Ma tante s'en est occupée…

\- Où-es-mon-fils ? »

Un nouveau frisson l'emporta. Sur la croute épaisse qui empêchait Drago de se décomposer au milieu de la salle de bal, une brèche s'était ouverte un instant. L'injonction avait été glacée et cassante. Il n'en éprouva aucun remord.

« Je ne sais pas, je te le jure… Ma tante l'a emmenée.

\- Où ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Drago ! »

Les regards s'affrontèrent, l'espace d'un instant. Affrontement qui passa inaperçu au milieu des danseurs.

« Pourquoi ne me l'avais-tu pas dit ?

\- Je… J'étais perdue… J'étais jeune. J'avais l'impression que ma vie était finie. Je t'aimais trop pour gâcher ta vie aussi.

\- Gâcher ma vie, par Merlin… N'as-tu pas songé un seul instant que je t'aurais aidé ? Que je ne t'aurais jamais laissé tomber ?

\- Et comment, Drago ? Nous aurions été obligés de rendre publique notre relation ! Un professeur et son élève ! Tu aurais perdu ton travail et ma famille son honneur ! »

Il voulu lui crier qu'il s'en foutait mais se retint au dernier moment. L'image de son fils, en tout point similaire à Scorpius enfant, s'était imprimé sur ses paupières. Il l'imagina seul dans un orphelinat. Pauvre. Blessé par l'abandon.

« Pourquoi me le dire maintenant ? »

Elle planta ses grands yeux ronds dans les siens.

« Je suis bouffée par la vérité, Drago. Je… Depuis que ma fille est née… Ma tante a fait ce qu'il fallait pour cet enfant. Nous n'aurions jamais été capable d'en faire autant. Pourtant je… C'est ton fils aussi. Tu as le droit de savoir.

\- J'avais le droit de savoir dès sa conception ! Je suis son père ! J'aurais pu l'élever seul, tu n'étais pas obligée de dévoiler que tu étais sa mère ! Je l'aurais élevé seul, Lyrae ! »

Comment pouvait-il prononcer des paroles aussi brulantes d'une voix aussi calme ? Tout son être semblait éclaté par les questions et un besoin urgent de récupérer son fils. Sa poigne se raffermit sur sa taille et sur sa main. Il avait besoin de réponses.

« Tu vas demander à ta tante des informations sur lui. Tu vas lui demander où elle l'a laissé, si elle lui a donné un prénom. Je vais le retrouver. Je refuse de…

\- Ma tante n'est plus de ce monde, Drago. »

Les violons continuaient d'entonner l'air valsant, pourtant il s'éloigna d'elle comme si elle l'avait brulé. Elle avait raison, il la détestait à présent.

L'enfer se refermait autour de lui.

Les mots vibraient encore contre ses tympans. Elle lui avait parlé au milieu de tous ces gens car il aurait été inconvenable de s'éclipser.

Elle lui avait parlé avec un sourire de convenance, un regard voilé par le contrôle et une voix si grave qu'il l'avait à peine entendue.

Elle lui avait parlé. Les mots avaient été dérisoires et blessants. Inutiles et importants.

Les mots avaient ranimé des souvenirs heureux pour les teinter d'ombre et de remords.

Perdu au milieu de la foule, Drago avait refermé sa main sur le dossier d'une chaise. Il fixait sa main, immobile. Ses phalanges blanchissant un peu plus à chaque instant. La rumeur des conversations et le murmure de la musique ne l'atteignaient plus.

Il ne lui restait que ses mots et le silence. Et de l'ignorance il n'y avait plus.

* * *

Sans vouloir tendre trop de perche, il y a un prologue de l'une de mes fanfictions qui prend tout son sens ici, m'enfin je dis ça, je dis rien ! *sifflote*

N'oubliez pas me laisser une petite review avant de partir ! Même un "huuuuum... J'ai pas aimé !" fais plaisir ! Haha !

Merci d'être passé et à bientôt j'espère ! 3

Edit : Petite info, j'ai posté mon premier texte original dans le cadre d'AVC, organisé par The Night Circus et ExtraaTerrestre de HPF. Il est sur le _Héron à la Plume Flamboyante_ (sur lequel j'utilise le pseudo de Charliz), sous le titre de " _Par le Pouvoir de Nout_ ". Ca parle de mythologie grecque et égyptienne. N'hésitez pas à passer y faire un tour ;)


End file.
